


Sleep-deprived decisions

by dragcnhunter



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Late at Night, M/M, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragcnhunter/pseuds/dragcnhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in forever Sportacus isn't able to sleep and just like any other being, his mind takes control. It's crazy what overthinking can do to a hero. But whatever he decides to do, there's one thing that is meant to prevent him from doing what he truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every once in a while, very rarely though and much to his dislike, the blue coated sports elf wasn’t able to fall asleep in his usual schedule. To be honest, it never actually happened. His disciplined self couldn’t allow it. But here he was, laying in his bed. Way past 8.08 in the evening, his eyes wide open and focused on the ceiling of his airship. A soft sigh left his lips when his arms slipped out of the duvet, his skin seeking for the cold touch of the fabric. Sportacus rolled his eyes, slowly, observing his home. Of course he could simply get up and maybe do some sit ups, a few jumping jacks, whatever would help to exhaust him a little. However it was quite impossible to exhaust himself anymore than now. Not being able to sleep, this was his personal ‚kryptonite‘.

 

With a swift move, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. „Water!“, he ordered with his arm strechted out and quickly an ice cold bottle of his beloved self imported water was shot into his hand. Maybe a few sips would help, he thought. So he tried but, it did not work after all. Even after waiting for a few seconds. Normally, this would do the trick. Another sigh came from the poor man. Not a even a sigh, more like a stressed moan. Then his body fell back onto the bed. Strong hands found their way to his forehead, gently rubbing it. It was a mistery to him. A glimpse to the clock, it was almost an hour past his regular bedtime. And the longer he kept his eyes on it the more it seemed like the ticker was mocking him. The time suddenly appeared to be moving slower and slower, making his suffering even worse. Sportacus rolled over, now lying on his chest. Not even the cosy embrace of his covers that he felt on his face was enough to put him to sleep.

 

The kids were probably asleep already, safe and sound, rolled up in their blankets and traveling in the world of dreams. So was the mayor and so was Ms Busybody. Dreams. Sportacus could only imagine what it was like. It must have been somewhat like thinking but more intense. He never had anything like that. Whenever he closed his eyes at night, there was nothing to it. A smile graced his face when he thought of his friends. Not too long and he would see them again. The elf wondered what they were going to be up to tomorrow. As always, he would participate in whatever they wanted to do. Even if he was only meant to take care of them. Not that anything would harm them. Or anyone.

 

The hero scoffed when a special someone came to his mind.

 

 _Robbie Rotten_.

 

What was that man doing right now? Maybe his local self proclaimed enemy was asleep but, then again, why would he? It was dark and silent outside. Nobody was there. Peace and silence. Sportacus could imagine that Robbie was a night owl. Practically enjoying the time when nobody could disturb him while doing .. whatever someone like Robbie was doing at home. Probably eating unhealthy food. A grin was formed. All those times when he saw the taller guy eating cake and biscuits. Sometimes it was enough to only watch him eat all those things to make Sportacus‘ stomach turn. But Robbie was a grown man, not like the children of Lazytown.

 

Hence why it was too late to lecture him about what’s good and what’s bad for the human body.

 

Oh, he would lie if he said that their differences weren’t amusing him. Even though, in some fashion they were alike. Robbie simply wouldn’t admit it. If he ever noticed the similarities, that is. This guy was just as active as Sportacus. Sometimes the elf was surprised by all the work Rotten put into his plans to get rid off him. Although none of them were ever going to work.

 

Was he even aware of that?

 

Sportacus would stay as long as the children needed him. No matter how long that was. But once it happened, the elf would leave anyway.

 

He motioned to turn on his back, crossing his arms. His lips began to curl.

 

This was going to be the tragic part. Leaving this town and all of its residents. It’s not like he wasn’t used to it. That day would come again and again, no matter how much his heart was stuck to a place. As soon as the thought of it came, it was forced away like it didn’t exist. Nobody knew when it was time and Sportacus surely did not want to know anyway. Hence why he wanted to spend even more time with them. All of them. Even the local villain. For some reason, especially him. They never actually talked. Well, they did. Shallow conversations and stuff and obviously, that wasn’t something Robbie seemed to be any good at. Sportacus realized long ago that he had a lack of social skills. Maybe that’s why he got mad without any apparent reason. Robbie probably couldn’t even explain his problems.

 

Real problems, other than wanting to nap in silence.

 

Maybe, and Sportacus could be wrong in this, Robbie needed a friend. No matter how hard he was fighting against it, nobody could survive alone in this world. Not even someone so, and he kind of apologized to himself for thinking something like that, rotten like him. But what was the easiest way to get his attention in a positive way? Clearly not by doing what he always does, it was much easier making friends with kids anyway.

 

 _Friends_.

 

The elf curled his lips once again at this word. Was that really what he wanted to be for Robbie, just a friend? A frown crept onto his face. What on earth was he thinking about!? He rolled his eyes on himself, sighing another time. There was no way he could let this happen. And he had no chance in this anyway, at least that was what he tried to tell himself. Not to forget that there was this little rule he made up: don’t ever feel more than necessary for anyone in the town you’re taking care of. Right now he could not keep this simple rule, though.

 

Until now he could at least pretend that there was nothing more than pure interest in Robbie Rotten.

 

“Oh boy,” he whispered before he reached out for his pillow, placing it on top of his head. And once the blanket was pulled over his body as well, Sportacus suddenly felt some sort of relief. No, it wasn’t relief …. it was …. was …….. Before he could finish making out what it felt like, the elf quickly sunk into the well-deserved sleep he was waiting for almost one and a half hours now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic after freaking YEARS, I tell you. Also, the very first one about Lazytown. More is yet to come so .. yeah, hope it's fun to read! Also, kinda inspired by a personal favorite song of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking out of routine sure made things difficult for the sports elf. He did his best to act the same way he always did but it was obvious that something wasn’t right. To him, at least. The kids had no clue it seemed, quite fortunate though. However, he had to resist the urge to sit down and rest for a little. Sportacus was sleepy. Not enough to instantly fall asleep but every now and then his eyelids began to feel a little heavy. It were only one and a half hours, how could this make such a huge difference?, he asked himself. But the answer was obvious. Something like last night didn’t happen for decades in his whole life. Maybe back then when he was a child but he didn’t remember. And even though he would never tell anyone about it, Sportacus was living quite a long life by now.

  
While focussing on the the kids, the blue wearing man did not notice that he was being followed by some sort of odd apparatus. Made to enable the user to lurk around, obviously.  
An annoyed groan echoed through the big dark hall that Robbie Rotten called his home. There was nothing that could ever make someone other than him think they could live there. Quite industrial, dark, machines everywhere and almost everything was made out of glass, steel and plastic. Except for one bit. His beloved orange fluffy chair that he would spend most of his time in. Even slept in there.

  
Completely unnoticed his eyes moved across the place until Sportacus and the pink-haired brat were in sight.

  
Active, as always. Playing a ball game that he suspected to be soccer. The one where you kick the ball, he had no clue. He rolled his eyes at them. What a drag it was to even watch them but in his opinion, he couldn’t just do nothing and let them be. Heaven knew what was going to happen if he did so. Those terrible children were able to cause mayhem like no one else. Paint the town an even more awful colour or get pets, something like this. What a horrific thought.

  
Robbie leaned in until the binoculars were placed right onto the bridge of his nose. It did not take him very long until he noticed that something was odd about that damn elf. A new haircut? No. He’s always wearing that stupid hat. Maybe the hat! … no, wrong. Robbie placed his hand onto his chin. What was different? He looked down on him and up again. After taking a longer look on his face it finally hit him. The elf’s eyes were a little glassy, the corners of his mouth lower than usual. Even his head wasn’t up as high as normally. It kind of reminded him of how he looked after pulling an all-nighter. He narrowed his lids.

  
Everyone knew Sportacus went to bed at … something after eight o’clock, he remembered. So this was not possible, was it? Someone like Sportafool would never stay up the whole night. Then again, who knows if he didn’t do sports at night as well. The hero-guy was insane when it came down to this. Well, he could not just go up there and ask him like it was a normal thing for him to do. Robbie wouldn’t want anybody to think he cared. Ever. His reputation would suffer under such actions. If anyone needed someone to drown in a sea of problems he would suggest them to see a psychiatrist. That’s what they needed anyway.

  
The tall man clacked his tongue. Of course, he could simply forget about it. Sit back down into his chair and pretend the kids and this dork weren’t outside playing and Sportacus was normal. But that wasn’t quite Robbie Rotten’s style. He simply HAD to know. One elbow was placed onto the binoculars, a hand still resting on his chin. He hummed loudly as he reapted his thoughts out loud. “I can’t just ask him …..” A moment of complete silence followed.

  
Then suddenly his eyes lit up. He popped his index finger up and grinned to himself. That was right. Robbie couldn’t do it but someone else could. As soon as this thought was finished he moved towards his dear disguise machine. Whether the sailor, nor the dance, not even the granny or the alpaca would do the trick. He wondered why he made the latter anyway, when would he use that?

  
Slender fingers were almost pressed against the glass once he stopped at the fifth tube. Even the skin of his face was about to touch it. Why didn’t he think about it much sooner? That one was the solution in his little problem. His newly modified and much better costume of Dr Rottenstein. Efficiently changed to not resemble the first and now very dull version, even a long and perfectly groomed mustache was added! No one would know it was him. It clearly was a great idea to differ this disguise, quite brilliant. He would do it with some of the older ones as well someday.

  
Robbie could nearly feel how his ego patted his shoulder. With a self-satisfied smirk he quickly got changed. And after pulling the ends of his beard into position Robbie made his way back to his chair to think.

  
An evil plan was not needed just yet, so this was a little different this time. Naturally, he would be able to create one later. But first he had to find out what was going on with Sportajerk. Dressed like this, an actual doctor, this should not be a problem. He looked convincing enough. And everyone in town was stupid as hell so it was going to be really easy. He sat down and folded one leg above the other. The doctor would take his sweet time getting ready now, just adding the details in his plan. This, and he was not ready to leave his home just yet. After all, he was woken up by those annoying brats. Who would want to deal with them instantly? A few minutes of resting and thinking. Then he jumped up.

  
“Time to visit the next patient.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply had to bring back Dr Rottenstein after rewatching the first two episodes of season 1. Bet y'all are happy to meet him again!


	3. Chapter 3

It’s horribly bright. That was the first thing Dr Rottenstein noticed once he was on top of the ladder that led out of his lair. With squinted eyes he observed his surroundings. No one was around, at least not near the tube. So he got out of it and crept around the corner, stopping right in front of the gigantic purple cow. Both hands were placed on his sides, he looked around with a smug grin. Oh, his plan was brilliant. First, he would ask Sportacus about his problem, the one that was quiet hard to be overlooked. And in the very moment the doctor knew what was going on – ha! Something really unhealthy would be the prescription. What it was, well. He’d see about that. Whatever issue the elf had, Robbie knew lots of ways to make it worse. No one was living as unhealthy as him after all. Except for that rather obese little blond boy. But there was no point in insulting him, he was the easiest to convince. 

In a rather jumping motion, Robbie headed to the park where he had last seen them brats play with Sportafool. And due to the noise that came from this direction the tall man knew they were still there. Grumbling, he slowed down a little. Once he was able to fulfil his desire to get rid of the blue dressed clown, peace would finally lay its gentle hand over Lazy Town’s roofs. Life would be great again. For Robbie. Not for the kids but who cared about them anyway?

The closer he got the slower he walked. Robbie would do his usual thing. Wait for the, in his opinion, right moment and jump out of nowhere. The topic had to fit to what he planned on doing. Until no one mentioned the elf’s condition, where was the point in bringing it up? A bush was his hiding spot now. A small one, he hardly fitted behind it but no one was able to actually see him now. Patience was asked. After waiting not even half a minute his patience was running out, though, his legs began to tremble and his fingers were moved into fists. And just when he was about to unwillingly letting out an annoyed groan, Stephanie finally opened her mouth.

“Really, Sportacus. What’s the matter with you? I’m getting worried,” she told him with her big brown eyes that would probably resemble those of a baby dachshund. They melted everyone’s heart, but not necessarily Robbie’s heart. He thought to be immune against anything cute or the like. “You don’t look good..” How rude. No matter if she said in a very sweet and caring way. If someone dared saying anything like that to Robbie, oh dear. 

He shook his head. Not the time to be petty about things that had not even happened yet. The time for something else had come.

Show time.

“He really does not look good now, does he? He doesn’t!” the doctor commented in a ridiculously cheering voice when he jumped up from behind the bush. With open arms he came closer to Sportacus, placing his hands right on his shoulders as he stopped in front of him. “Doctor Rottenstein, your pleasure.” Oh, his acting was flawless again. “Let’s have a look, Spo-po-- .. Sir.” Robbie cleared his throat before he put on a focused mine while pulling on the elf’s cheeks, nose and ears. Humming every now and then to make it appear as if he was studying him. One time during fingering around on Sportacus’ face their eyes met. They were red, slightly puffy. Glassy. Looked familiar but there still was no way that the smaller man was tired. “Uh-huh!” Everyone stood there with open mouths, expecting for an explanation. “I have no idea.” Disappointed sighs surrounded the man in the white smock; Stingy shook his head while Trixie rolled her eyes. “Young man, would you care to tell me about your condition?” Robbie raised his eyebrow at him, a look that would literally force someone to talk. However, what came now left everyone shocked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

The doctor blinked in surprise, and so did everyone else. Sportacus leaned closer towards Robbie which made the taller man almost move out of the way but luckily he was able to remain in his position. On the other hand, his blood began to race faster. It felt like eternity until the elf finally spoke. “Not in front of the kids, I don’t want to have them even more worried.” An appointment. Wonderful. This way Robbie was going to be the first to know it. Not even pinkie would know. His hands began to rub against each other. A habit that instantly needed to stop. “We can make an appointment then. “I do in fact make home visits, if that’s what you want.” His so called home was a bloody super futuristic talking hot air balloon kind of thing, and Robbie completely forgot about it. Height was a weakness that got him pretty bad all the time. Inviting him into the lair was not an option, though. And a man must do what a man must do. 

“Great, doctor. I have time right now, is that okay?” Okay? The sooner the better! Robbie grinned once more and placed a hand on Sportacus’ shoulder again. “Very well, we shall check you right now and make you .. healthy again.” If only the elf knew. A short scene of little goodbye’s and see you later’s, then the two of them were on their way. While Sportacus was smiling gladly that someone was able to help him, the fake doctor felt smug because his magnificent plan was going really well. Both of them stopped in the middle of the town, confusing Robbie a little. 

Wait. 

Hold on.

Where did he live again?  
Slowly he raised his head, looking straight up to the air ship.

… Oh, my god. 

No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so Long, I got very busy lately! Thank you all so so so much for the comments, I was really happy reading them! ♥


End file.
